El Rey Lastimado
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Joffrey fue criado para ser un rey y lo unico que le enseño su padre, es que podia hacer lo que quisiera. Aun asi, no entiende que hizo mal para que el Perro lo abandonara... Este fic participa en el reto 16 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras


_**El Rey Lastimado**_

_**By: TheCreepieJoker.**_

* * *

_**"Todos los personajes pertenecen a George Martin" (infelizmente no lo son, si no haria unos cambios xD)**_

_**Este **_fic participa en el reto 16 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras

* * *

Un niño de rizos dorados como el sol y ojos verdes se quedó mirando a una gata gorda que aparentemente no es gorda.

-Está embarazada- le explico su madre mientras lo abrazaba de atrás- significa que tiene a sus hijitos adentro de su pancita y crecen ahí hasta que se hacen grandes y fuertes.

-¿Y sucede con todos los animales?

-Me sucedió a mí- le dio un beso en su mejilla y se acaricia el estómago- ahora tu hermanito está adentro de mí, creciendo para ser fuerte. Lo mismo pasaste vos y Mycella- en eso su madre se levanta y se va, dejando solo al niño con la gata acostada en el suelo.

Joffrey no lo pensó dos veces, quería saber cómo eran los gatitos adentro. Por lo que lleno el primer balde que encontró, agarro del cuello a la embarazada y la ahogo en el agua fría. Luego con un cuchillo de cocina abrió su panza y descubrió enseguida seis pequeños fetos rosados y viscosos que se quedaron pegados en sus pequeñas manos. El niño quedo fascinado ante el aspecto uniforme ¿Quién hubiera pensado que después se transformarían en gatos? Fue tanta la maravilla que con una enorme sonrisa fue a mostrárselo a su padre.

Pero su felicidad se fue al ver la expresión degradante de Robert Baratheon, quiso articular unas palabras pero se perdían en el aire. Observo la crueldad de su hijo, enojado y asqueado e impulsivamente le pego la cabeza con tanta fuerza que dos dientes de leche cayeron al piso. Joffrey comenzó a llorar, no por el dolor, sino porque no entendía porque su padre le había pegado. Con la boca llena de sangre, se levantó esquivando a la criada que tenía un trapo para limpiarlo.

-¡Déjalo, es un monstruo!- escucho gritar a su padre. También pudo esquivar a su madre, que estaba roja de ira y para ese momento estaba seguro, que era por él.

Joffrey corrió por un largo pasillo desierto y luego doblo sin mirar, pero se chocó con una enorme criatura.

-¡Muévete bestia!- le grito mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-¡¿A quién llamas bestia, mocoso?!- gruño Sandor Clegane pero se sorprendió al ver al pequeño príncipe con la boca sangrando- Príncipe Joffrey… ¿Qué le sucedió?- se agacha y le limpia la boca con un pañuelo. Joffrey levanta las manos (los fetos seguían ahí) y le cuenta la historia completa a Sandor.

-Entiendo…- cargo al niño de los hombros y lo llevo hasta el establo (desde ahí se escuchaba los gritos de Cersei) donde lo sentó arriba de su caballo, _Desconocido, _para así ambos quedaran de la misma altura.

-Recuerda esto príncipe…- saca los fetos de su pequeña mano, los tira al piso y lo aplasta con el zapato- Existen cosas que vas a hacer, que a la gente normalmente le repugnaría pero ¡LA GENTE ES UNA MIERDA! Nunca dejes que los demás te pasen por arriba, gánales en una batalla.

-_Pero no puedo ganarle, son mas fuertes._

-Para eso ahí que entrenar- y le da una espada de madera.

Fue Sandor Clegane, el que le enseño a utilizar la espada, no su padre. Fue el Perro quien le instruyo para cabalgar y soportaba sus ataques de ira y sus locuras más profundas. Joffrey se dio cuenta que era más fácil atraer a Clegane que el borracho de su padre. No quería una sonrisa o que le digan "Estoy orgulloso de ti", con que lo aguante era suficiente.

No necesita aduladores, no necesitaba a su familia. Él es Joffrey Baratheon, el próximo heredero al trono. Si su padre hacia lo que quería ¿Por qué el no? Fue criado con la grandeza pura de un león y la nobleza del ciervo.

No existe persona en el mundo que esté por encima de él. Incluso Tommen va a tener que responder a sus órdenes. Tampoco va a repetir los malditos errores que Aerys, el Rey Loco. Sabe perfectamente que ahí enemigos por doquier y la única forma de salvarse es matándolos a todos. No existe mayor delicia para un rey que todos le teman.

Ahora que él tiene la corona, ahora que el gordo feo se está pudriendo en la tumba. Lo único que falta es matar a los traidores. Sabía desde antes, que se iban a levantar contra él, pero no es ningún debilucho, él es más fuerte que Rhaegar Targayen.

Pero lo que no sabía… era que el Perro, el mismo que lo había protegido y había hecho más el papel de padre que Robert, lo dejaría solo en el medio de la guerra de BlackWather.

-_Que se jodan la guardia real…_

_Que se joda la cuidad…_

_Que se joda el Rey…_

-¡Perro!- gritaba Joffrey desde arriba, porque no tenía coraje para bajar - ¡Inútil, vuelve acá y pelea!

_Que se joda el Rey._

-¡Perro te prohíbo que me dejes!- Sandor Clegane ni siquiera miro hacia atrás.

Joffrey observo a Tyrion que le hablaba de liderar el pueblo, llevarlo hasta el campo de batalla, después de todo él era el Rey, era su deber.

Pero sin el Perro, volvía a ser el niño que no entendía que había hecho mal.


End file.
